landofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Convergence of Shadows
Convergence of Shadows is a Guild on Avalon that is dedicated to mainly Stealth based activities and adventures. It is also one of the only Guild's on Avalon that can have both Good and Evil characters, and because of this also has missions that can be either Good or Evil based on the character. The Guild Leader, or Overshadow, is named Ava who inherited the previously dying Guild by her predecessor, who chose her because of her ability to see the importance of both Light and Darkness. What is defined as Steath to CoS? Stealth is an important aspect of any character who seeks out a mission that isn't necessarily legal or safe. Stealth can be stepping quietly into the shadows as an assassin to a bulky soldier pretending to be the enemy;a courier re-directing a message to a third party and a chef poisoning food for a political leader. Stealth is an art of deception, its perfection crucial because in the end, nothing else is more important than making a clean get away. CoS recognizes these talents of Stealth, and its goal is to make those who use it an artist. CoS Rankings *'Overshadow:' Leader till death, or passed down willing to the Right or Left Shadow. *'Right and Left Shadows': These are Guild members that have earned the spot to sit next to the Leader from mutual respect, loyalty and friendship. IC Lovers cannot be candidates. *'Night Owls:' These messengers are important, because the GL can't always be everywhere at once. These members are valued highly for their capability of gathering information for the GL if something important happens. *'Shadows:' '''These members are valued, but they have no particular duties besides reaping the rewards of being part of the Guild. Guild Careers Inside the Guild are titles that are optional for each Shadow joining. These career titles have their own special topic that's dedicated to putting their skills in that position to the test to enhance and challenge their abilities. These are the following titles: *The AA: (Mercenary) ''This group of assassins are the equivalent of Elite Ops. Trained not only to track and kill silently, they're also trained to fight both range (weapon of choice) and melee (weapon of choice). The AA is the kind of group that makes average assassins keep their priorities straight and their hands free of greed and corruption within the CoS. The training is longer, and not all who apply aren't automatically accepted, but it's an incredible achievement to hold. *'''''The Raven: (Mercenary) ''These assassins are highly trained, professional killers. Guided by either coin or morals, both are acceptable reasons. Training is important, but can only have one weapon of choice: Melee or Range. *''Hawkeye:'' ''(Guard) These are highly valued among the league, because while they stand and take care of informants and make sure special events go smoothly, they are simply standing and keeping an eye out. These eyes must be sharp and trained to detect faces that are important to missions and able to recite the name that goes along with them to give back to the Night Owls or the Overshadow herself. They also have the option of being someone whose the lookout for another member, as well. *''Diplomatic Spy'': (Courier, Bounty Hunter, Scribe) These positions are highly valued, considering that they're used to gather information through letters and personal documents, and having permission to enter hostile grounds because of diplomatic immunity given from these jobs and their skillset. *''Sabuteur'': (Mercenary) This title is important, and even more important when the Guild is facing blockades that prevent other important Guild Members from being able to do their job. Whether it be by land or sea, they must be able to disable traps, build them to defend against the enemy, and make sure that everything is secure and ready to be infiltrated. *''Phoenix'': (Healer) Named after the Phoenix tears, which are known to have healing powers, this position is for those who have medical expertise. *''The Fox'': (Thief, Merchant) Known for their deception, these titles are for those who are charismatic and quick on their feet, who can not only sell their identity but can supply items to the Guild. *''The Hound'': (Bounty Hunter) Sometimes people don't want to do infiltration or be stealthy while tracking. This position is for those who have a knack for tracking, but like to be a bit more open and less discreet because they're accepted by law enforcement in cities. However, Stealth is still important to a degree. This position is for those who are more extroverted and use conversation to get information, not the earth around them. *''The Listener'': (Waiter/ress, Bartender) Skilled in auditory memorization, this title are for those who can hide in plain site and get paid to do so by giving a fine, or terrible, example of customer service. The Academy The Guild is more than happy to take the time to train new and existing members about Stealth and its uses. Depending on the reason for wanting to expand their skills, they're enrolled in an Academy by personal choice. If existing Guild Members fail 3 or more missions, they'll be given the option to either enroll or to choose another profession suited to their talents. Once enrolled, they'll be trained for a year (2 topics in total) and then given the official title of whatever they sought after in the first place. Specialized Members Specialized Members are those who want to be a part of the Guild but want to contribute more than interact. Some of these members can be Blacksmiths, Pirates, Hunters, or anyone who really contributes to the Guild supplies or helps with both land and naval security.